


Venite adoremus

by WTFShakespeareCo2019



Series: миди от G до PG-13 [4]
Category: 16th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Shakespeare RPF | Elizabethan & Jacobean Theater RPF, Will (TV 2017)
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F, M/M, Relationship(s), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:22:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17579903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTFShakespeareCo2019/pseuds/WTFShakespeareCo2019
Summary: Один вечер незадолго до Рождества.Примечания: Текст «Эдуарда II» Кр. Марло дан в авторском переводе. Арбелла (еще один вариант имени Арабелла) Стюарт была по крови одной из двух возможных наследников, вторым считался Иаков VI Шотландский, ставший впоследствии королем Иаковом I. Некоторые исследователи утверждают, что Кристофер Марло был одним репетиторов Арбеллы. В названии фика — слова из католического рождественского гимна «Adeste fideles» (лат. «Придите, верные»), благодаря английскому переводу ставшему популярным у англикан





	Venite adoremus

— А потом он упал. Нет, не смейтесь пока: вы даже не представляете, как же он упал! Вдребезги! Это ведь надо додуматься: разбежавшись, раскачаться на подвязанной к ветке дерева веревке. Это — чтобы, прыгнув таким образом на лед, сразу же разогнаться так, чтоб ветер свистел в ушах. Уже год прошел, а я все еще хорошо помню, как мы с Нэшем посмотрели друг на друга, и сморозили почти одновременно что-то вроде: придется сбрасываться бедняге на похороны, ведь кто хочет быть зарытым в безымянном общем рву? 

Рассказывая о примечательном происшествии, приключившемся с жирдяем Джорджем Пилом на прошлогоднем катке, как и всегда, появившемся перед самым Сочельником на одном из похожих на болота озер на Мурфилдс, Кит ни на миг не оставался в бездействии. Он то шел спиной вперед, наталкиваясь на прохожих, нарываясь на смех, сыплющийся на него щедрыми пригоршнями, то, развернувшись, возвращался — и, врезаясь в самую гущу сбившегося от холода без сомнения высокого общества, повисал на плече Уилла Шекспира. И тут же притягивал к себе кажущуюся особенно смуглой в окружении сугробов девственного, алебастрового снега Эмилию, встряхивал ее, пока она заливисто, до хрипа хохотала, запрокинув уже здорово растрепанную голову:

— Эй, нимфа, погоди ржать над бедой несчастного Джорджи, это еще не конец истории! Имеющие уши да услышат: пока мы думали, что делать с его бренным бездыханным телом, он успел удариться об лед еще раза два, и… покатился. Клянусь, я видел это своими глазами: он был, будто мяч, которым шибанули о землю. Ударился о лед и покатился, весь такой круглый, словно бычий пузырь! Прежде чем мы сумели его догнать, он сбил с ног какую-то девку, и она опрокинулась, запутавшись в подоле, — день выдался ветреный. 

Если бы высокомерный, белокожий и рыжий, как и его родственница Леди Королева, барон Хансдон узрел сейчас свою любовницу и содержанку, он, верно, решил бы, что обознался, и в Лондоне завелась вторая такая красавица с кожей цвета темной меди и ловкими пальцами любительницы музыки. Эмилия Бассано весело толкалась, время от времени оскальзываясь и хватаясь то за Кита, то за Уилла, хохотала, поминутно шумно потягивая мокрым носом. В отличие от дня, когда Джорджи Пил навел шороху среди решивших прокатиться по льду девушек, сегодняшний исход Адвента был таким холодным, что согреться можно было только бурным движением, бурным смехом или обильной выпивкой. 

Кит Марло знал Эмилию Бассано достаточно давно, чтобы быть уверенным, что она не упустит ни один из способов. 

— И он разбился? — не без волнения спросила жавшаяся к боку Эмилии Арбелла Стюарт. — Мне так жаль вашего друга, мистер Морли… 

***

 

Они обмотали юную леди шарфом едва ли не до самых бровей — не только затем, чтобы она не простыла на кусачем, режущем, как битое стекло, морозе. Случайный взгляд, могущий выхватить ее черты из толпы в толкучке какой-нибудь Эпполд Стрит, сбегающей из путаного клубка переулков Шордича к городской стене, не должен был узнать в ней ту, что никак не могла и не должна была оказаться в это время в этом месте. 

— Да вы меня похитили! — с восхищением заявила Арбелла о сегодняшней эскападе. 

Она жаждала отправиться на каток по ту сторону кольца римских валов столько, сколько Кит обучал ее латыни и пытал ненавидимым ею Гесиодом. 

Предрождественская суета привычно превращалась для нее в повод отточить дипломатические навыки и присущую ей несколько наивную хитрость. Но занудный буквоед из Кембриджа каждый раз оставался непреклонен и неприступен, точно высокая стена Хардвик-Холла, отделявшая юную Арбеллу от приключений. Бомбардирование тяжелыми снарядами нытья никогда прежде не достигало своей цели. И вот, впервые за все время, услышав очередную мечтательную просьбу, сопровождаемую легким вздохом и скучающим взглядом в сторону «De rerum natura», Кит ответил согласием. 

Эмилия, привлеченная к непростому заданию (это вам не драться с убийцами, подосланными без пяти минут Римским Папой, посреди бархатной итальянской ночи), успела выпить для храбрости, и связала прочнейшую вервь из простыней. Это было точно как в тех дурацких пьесках-поделках о легкомысленных любовных приключениях, что каждую весну расцветали на розовом кусте Хэнслоу. 

Сначала вниз спустился Кит, пока Эмилия, по пояс высунувшись из распахнутого окна, смотрела по сторонам. Затем, проявив недюжинные способности к дерзким выходкам, слезла Арбелла — и Кит поймал ее внизу. Наказав воспитаннице, куда следует идти, чтобы остаться незамеченной, строгий наставник взобрался обратно, давясь со смеху. Эмилия втащила в девичью спальню сначала его, а потом — самодельное орудие побега. 

Окно было захлопнуто — как и их общая тайна. 

Они вышли из лондонского дома Бесс из Хардвика с постными, как несоленые лепешки, лицами, воспользовавшись временем дневного сна грозной хозяйки («Если бабушка храпит вот так, откинувшись на спину — над ней можно палить из мушкетов, и ей будет казаться, что это всего лишь комарик звенит», — заверила Арбелла, и оказалась права). 

— Младшая леди изволила прилечь для отдыха, — серьезно сказал Кит кому-то из слуг. — Не вздумайте ее беспокоить. 

***

 

— Нет, что ты, — возразил Кит, пока его рука как бы невзначай обнимала Уилла Шекспира чуть пониже спины. — Прямо у нас на глазах Джорджи поднялся без особого труда, отряхнулся от снега, и спросил, почему мы не лихачим так же неудержимо, как он. Уж не знаю, что спасло его, но позже на нем не обнаружилось ни синяка, ни царапинки. Этот черт до сих пор гуляет по лондонским кабакам, и если бы ты имела привычку перед сном выпивать кружечку эля в какой-нибудь «Сирене», то обязательно встретила бы его. 

Медового цвета глаза Арбеллы загорелись. 

— Э, нет! — снова рассмеялась Эмилия. — Не соблазняй, змий! Не будет никаких кабаков и никаких «Сирен», это уж слишком даже для меня! 

Они уже приближались к Сити Дог Хаус — в сероватой снежной дымке впереди замаячили двускатные крыши, торчащие дымари и протяженные грузные очертания зубчатых стен, — когда их окликнул высокий, с вульгарной розвальцой женский голос:

— Кит Марло! Это ты? Эгей, подождите меня! 

Фыркая от летящей в лицо льдистой крупки, от ближайшего паркана отделилась женщина — с непокрытой головой, со взбитыми белокурыми локонами, одетая в не по погоде легкое платье под расстегнутым латаным плащом.

— О, да ведь это мисс Эми, — щурясь в подвижную взвесь, узнал Кит, и тут же повернулся к Уиллу, сияя улыбкой до ушей. — Сейчас ты сможешь познакомиться с дамой сердца твоего большого доброжелателя Боба Грина. Уверен, она придется тебе по душе — людей добрее я не встречал. Здешний народ называет эту старую потаскуху Разящим Ядром из-за ее брата-вора, носившего то же прозвище. И если ты ей особенно понравишься, она обслужит тебя по особенной скидке. Широкой души женщина, любящая любить: однажды мы с ней поссорились из-за того, что я упорно отказывался от ее щедрого предложения. 

Мисс Эми Разящее Ядро настигла их, прилетев со свистом и разыграв известный любому почитателю легких и небесплатных развлечений спектакль. Хватко пробежав жирно подведенными блудливыми глазами по лицам присутствующих и точно рассчитав количество необходимых шажков, картинно поскользнулась прямо возле присыпанного снегом Уилла и, падая с видом подстреленного лебедя, плюхнулась наиболее выдающейся частью своей натуры прямиком ему на грудь.

— Ах, благодарю вас, сэр, — смаргивая снежинки с насурьмленных сверх всякой меры ресниц, она пустила в ход все известные ее ремеслу ужимки — просто потому, что они текли в ее крови вместе с изрядной долей выпитого прямо с утра хмельного. — По такой погоде расшибиться проще простого, верно? 

— Только не говори, что арканишь клиентов в мороз посреди дня, — поморщился Кит. 

Эми тяжело вздохнула, выпустив изо рта клубы пара, мигом теряя всю дешевую и сомнительную привлекательность, и чуть опущенные уголки ее губ поползли вниз:

— Я жду Боба, чтоб у этого паршивого ублюдка яйца почернели и отсохли, чтоб его имело в жопу еще больше сраных говномесов, чем меня за всю мою собачью жизнь, — прости, Кит, без обид, — чтоб он упился, наконец, до смерти, и избавил меня от креста, который я несу! 

— Неужели Грин снова запил? — светски поинтересовалась Эмилия, пряча озябшие руки в рукава. 

Эми подбоченилась и некрасиво зашлепала губами, изображая то ли лошадь, то ли крайнюю степень циничного равнодушия:

— Пригласил меня прокатиться и пропал, как сквозь землю провалился! Представляешь, милая? Я его хуй знает сколько здесь жду, у меня скоро дойки звенеть начнут — похлеще приходских колоколов! Да у меня уже даже пизда оледенеть успела, как полынья, — добавила она, бросив выразительный взгляд на Уилла. — И если бы кто-нибудь вдруг вздумал присунуть мне за небольшую плату, это будет рыбалка, а не еб… 

— Пойдем с нами, — перебил ее Кит, указав на костяные полозья, подвешенные к поясу. — Если, конечно, тебя устроит наша не слишком изысканная компания. Я, понимаешь, сын сапожника, Эмилия — дочь венецианского еврея, а прежде незнакомый тебе мой добрый друг Уилл Шекспир — тот и вовсе, да простит меня Господь, в лучшие годы помогал отцу стричь овец. 

Эми смерила Кита оценивающим взором, пошевелив красным носом и соображая, не кроется ли в произнесенной фразе какая-нибудь шутка или подвох. Опять посмотрела на Уилла, как знатный едок смотрит на выставленное перед ним сытное, манящее, совершенно новое и неизведанное блюдо. 

— Лады. Только я не так уж здорово катаюсь, и кому-то из вас придется держать меня, — предусмотрительно предупредила она, и, зажав ноздри пальцами, ловко и обильно высморкалась на сторону. 

От ужаса и восторга леди Арбелла даже приоткрыла рот: прежде ей не доводилось встречать настолько опасных и самозабвенно злословящих женщин, как Эми по прозвищу Разящее Ядро.

 

***

 

Лед, сковавший распахнутый глазок мутного озерца, был сплошь исписан строчками чьих-то скользящих шагов. Запах мороза, намертво засевший во взлетающих от пронимающего ветра прядях волос, мешался с вызывающим тянущее бурчание в животе духом жареного мяса и горячего вина. Публика, набившаяся в окружность низкого обмерзлого берега, как в корыто, кружилась и двигалась с праздничным галдежом и смехом. 

Кит, чье существо сразу же замерло в стойке охотничьего пса, чувствовал, как по его плечам ползут мурашки, и никак не мог решить, что зажигает его сильнее: возможность последовать совету Джорджи Пила, двинув вперед так, чтобы от скорости завертелось перед глазами, близость Уилла, как-то особенно теплого среди веселой холодной белизны, или же осознание, что они с Эмилией совершили поистине бесовскую проказу, чреватую для обоих по меньшей мере потерей хлебного места в доме грозной Бесс из Хардвика. 

Все это искрило где-то в горле, рассыпаясь бегущими огоньками по жилам и достигая сердца, пока он присаживался перед севшей на вмерзшую в землю ивовую корягу Эмилией, кладя ее ноги к себе на колено и накрепко привязывая к обуви отточенные полозья коньков. Все это поднялось выше, и ломало губы несводимой улыбкой, подтапливало обметанные ветром щеки разливом румянца, пока Эмилия проделывала то же, что он с ней, с леди Арбеллой, а Уилл с упорством мученика и труженика копался в длинных грязных юбках мисс Эми, пытаясь отцепить острие конька от кружев и тем доставляя ей невиданное блаженство. 

***

 

С момента, когда Уилл в последний раз становился на тонкие костяные полозья прошло лет пять, не меньше, а это значило, что первые шаги на исчерканный бесчисленным количеством коньков лед нужно было делать крайне осторожно.

— Надо же, Уилл Шекспир, оказывается, в постели ты держишься куда увереннее, чем на коньках, — деланно удивлялся Кит, вскидывая брови и шутовски морща лоб, едва они выбрались на лед. А Уилл опасался забираться далеко от покатого берегового склона, замирал, взмахивая руками, вытянувшись, как всякий, кто уже прозревал все возможные ощущения от удара о замерзшую болотную топь. Кит же вился вокруг него, заходил за спину, чтобы поддержать в нужный момент, или опалить торопливым полушепотом покрасневшее ухо и напрягшуюся шею. — Неудивительно, что наша Эми без лишних терзаний и сомнений избрала тебя своей мишенью. По тебе за милю видно, что, будучи беззаботным школяром, ты валял девок по чердакам и укромным закоулкам в хлеву, пока твои однокашники ломали друг другу кости на катках. 

Кит подначивал и понукал, смеясь над его первыми неуверенными шагами. А когда Уилл, наконец, обрел твердость в коленях, то обнаружил, что по его правую руку, улыбаясь, словно кроткий ангел и блестя глазами, как маленький бесенок, чинно двигалась особа королевской крови и возможная наследница престола. А по левую, прижимаясь горячим боком и сквернословя, на чем свет стоит, — сожительница Бобби Грина. Уилл был уверен, что узнай мастер Зеленолицый, как смотрит на Уилла его дама сердца, растерзал бы обоих на месте. 

Кит с Эмилией, то отставали, то уходили вперед. Уилл то и дело терял их в разноцветной, яркой толпе катающихся, улыбаясь, отвечал на болтовню мисс Арбеллы, перебиваемую солеными шуточками шлюхи Эми, и думал, что если бы ему кто-то еще полгода назад рассказал о том, как он будет проводить свои предрождественские дни, он бы решил, что рассказчик сошел с ума.

***

Мистер Морли так заливисто смеялся, выписывая пируэты на льду с дорогой Эмилией, чьи смуглые щеки тронул яркий румянец, поддразнивал, догоняя и перегоняя их с мастером Шекспиром и мисс Эми торжественное шествие, что Арбелла заскучала. Не для того же, в самом деле, она бежала из дому, чтобы кататься среди всей этой пестрой веселой толпы, будто под строгим присмотром бабули Бесс.

— Мистер Морли! — она рванула руку быстрее, чем Уилл смог ее остановить, и устремилась, разгоняясь, в самую гущу толпы — туда, где кружили Эмилия и Кит. — Мистер Морли! Мисс Бассано! Смотрите!

До сих пор Арбелле не приходилось кататься чаще одного-двух раз за зиму, со специально обученным слугой, чинно водящим ее по льду под руку. И, сосредоточившись на мистере Морли, она пропустила рыжего с огненной бородой человека, выросшего перед ней будто из-под земли. 

Пытаясь избежать столкновения, Арбелла запуталась в коньках, ухватилась за какую-то деталь одежды рыжего, и все равно упала, пребольно ударившись коленями и бедром. По-детски всхлипнув, и презирая себя за это, она поднесла руку к глазам и с удивлением обнаружила, что держит в руках чей-то гульфик.

— Чертов Шейксхрен! — раздалось над ней громоподобное, и Арбелла сжалась от ужаса и стыда. — Следи за своими блядя…

Договорить рыжий, однако, не успел. Вдруг все вокруг пришло в движение, все оказались рядом: и мистер Морли, и мастер Шекспир, и милая Эмилия, и даже белокурая Эми. Мастер Шекспир подавал руку, Эмилия отряхивала одежду от снега, шептала что-то ласковое, утешающее.

— Попридержи язык, Кемп, — сказал вдруг мистер Морли таким тоном, от которого у Арбеллы пошли мурашки по спине. — Ты что, ослеп на оба глаза и не видишь, кто перед тобой?

— А мне, Марло, какая нахер разн… — начал было ужасный рыжебородый, но вдруг осекся и продолжил уже совсем другим тоном. — Прошу простить мне мою невольную грубость, ваша милость. Не ожидал увидеть столь высокородную особу в столь низменной компании…

— Твою мать, — потрясенно выдохнула мисс Эми. — Да это ж сама Арбелла Стюарт! Зуб даю! Кому скажи из ребят — не поверят. 

И только тут Арбелла сообразила, что потеряла шарф, которым она была укутана до самых ушей.

Уилл Кемп, а это был он, открыл и закрыл рот, и только потом сипло выдавил:

— Я даже не знаю, как искупить свою вину перед вами… миледи…

Он опустился на колени прямо на лед, покаянно сложив руки на груди:

— Казните меня, если на то ваша воля. Но лучше помилуйте, и когда в «Театре» будет поставлена римская пьеса этих двоих ублюдков, мамой клянусь, я из шкуры выпрыгну, но буду играть только для вас.

***

 

Возвращались с катка целой процессией. 

Кемп, чей гульфик был торжественно возвращен хозяину пунцовой и даже надумавшей присесть в поклоне леди Арбеллой, шел позади. Он все еще бормотал себе что-то под нос. Но подхваченный под руку Эмилией, без умолку щебетавшей о погоде и о том, какой прекрасны интермедии мастера Кемпа, даже начал улыбаться. Ведь какому актеру не льстит откровенное восхищение благородной дамы? 

В середине шел Уилл, предпочитавший смотреть себе под ноги. Эми то и дело умильно заглядывала в глаза, сверкала ямочками на щеках и ластилась к нему, словно кошка. В присутствии высокородной дамы она прикусила язык, особенно после того, как в ответ на ее громогласное уверение в том, что она «могила, бля буду, миледи Стюарт, мисс Эмили, мастер Марло, могила!», Кит выразительно чиркнул по шее большим пальцем.

Открывали процессию Кит под руку с леди Арбеллой, чей шарф снова был возвращен владелице еще до того, как толпа зевак снова растеклась по катку. Кит был простоволос: шляпа слетела с него при катании, да так и укатилась кому-то под ноги, а после происшествия с его воспитанницей никто и искать ее не стал — спешили убраться подальше и поскорее. И теперь Уилл любовался светлыми локонами, а Кит, словно знал об этом, то и дело встряхивал волосами и, наклонившись к леди Арбелле, что-то тихо ей говорил.

Солнце садилось, и стало еще холоднее. Уилл благодарно принимал теплую ладонь и всю щедро прижимающуюся к нему Эми: женщина у Грина и правда была горячей, причем в буквальном смысле.

«Сирена» конечно, не местом для столь высокородной леди. Но все, включая леди Арбеллу, промерзли до костей, и Уиллу стало жаль эту живую, нежную, открытую девчушку. И неожиданно даже для самого себя принял ее сторону и начал уговаривать Кита взять ее с собой. 

Добрались до ярко освещенных окон таверны уже в сумерках.

Дверь открылась, выпуская облако пара и круглого, выкатившегося им навстречу, словно шар, человека. Уилл, присмотревшись, узнал Джорджа Пила, о котором столько всего было сказано днем.

— Ки-и-и-ит! — завопил Пил во всю глотку и кинулся на шею шедшему впереди Киту. — А я-то только поспорил с Нэшем на целых три пенса: придет Кит сегодня, почует его задница пьянку?

 

***

 

— Моя задница… — начал Кит, задыхаясь и хрустя костями в мягком, но оттого как-то особенно перекрывающем ток морозного воздуха объятии. 

В болтовне — необходимой и неизменной спутнице пьяноватых прогулок в канун Рождества, — он выписывал такие же причудливые финты, как и на льду: не особо стараясь, но все же без труда обходил опасные ругательства, жонглировал словами, одно подменяя другим с ловкостью шулера или фокусника, забалтывал леди Арбеллу, отвлекая от слишком уж часто прорывающейся наружу веселой брани других. 

— Моя задница — чувствительнейшая из частей тела, которыми снабдила меня природа. Она чует пьянку так же безошибочно, как хороших поэтов. А уж если это пьянка хороших поэтов, у меня не остается ни малейшего шанса: задница тащит меня вперед, думая прежде головы. 

Юная Арбелла, по всему успевшая здорово замерзнуть, но, как и подобает истинной леди, не подававшая виду, прыснула в ладонь — сквозь шарф. То, с каким пылом жирдяй Джорджи Пил мял и тискал Кита, по-видимому, ужаснуло ее не меньше, чем гневные вопли Кемпа по поводу сорванного с его порток главного предмета гордости, по правде говоря, изрядно дурачащего дам своими воистину титаническими размерами. 

— Да отпусти ты, — потребовал Кит, со смехом выдираясь из по-женски пухлых короткопалых рук. — Даже если после десятой пинты ты и возомнил себя Гераклом, обязанным пополнить список подвигов до того, как взойдет рождественская зорька, то я уж точно не тяну на то, чтобы быть Антеем… 

— Прекраснокудрая нимфа, ваше лицо мне знакомо и незнакомо одновременно… — оставив его в покое, неунывающий толстяк мигом перекинулся на попятившуюся, но все же протянувшую руку для поцелуя Арбеллу. — Позвольте мне быть вашим кавалером на сегодня, и все мои стихи, написанные отныне, будут посвящены прелести этих достойных поклонения черт… 

— Оставь ее, — жестко сказал Кит, чуть заострившись в скулах. — Найди себе кого-нибудь другого для этих штучек, ладно? 

Но его помощь не потребовалась — мягко, но уверенно оттеснив Пила плечом, Эмилия взяла защиту чести Арбеллы на себя и, обняв за пояс, повела вперед:

— Не хочу огорчать тебя, Джорджи, но эта нимфа предпочитает компанию подруг кудахтанью повес и вертопрахов.

Пил присвистнул:

— Ты казалась ребенком невзрачным и маленьким! О, божественная сладость! 

 

Не унывая, он мячом бросился ко входу, принялся держать скрипучую, расшатанную на ослабших петлях дверь, бурными жестами зазывая и без того не отказывающуюся компанию убедиться, что внутри «Сирены» бурлит отнюдь не холодная рыбья кровь:

— Входите поскорее! Леди! И вы, моя прекрасная госпожа! И вы! Уилл Шекспир! Я помню тебя, ты мне сразу пришелся по нраву, дружище — особенно, между нами говоря, рядом со всей той швалью, с которой водится Марло… Кемп! Тебе я не то чтобы рад, но все равно заходи! Но учти: сегодня вечером король диких и необузданных шуток — я, и тебе не переманить к себе всех тех женщин, которые жаждут оказаться в моих руках! 

Вывеска в виде затертой сисястой русалки, привставшей на согнутом чешуйчатом хвосте, пошатывалась от ветра. 

***

 

Быстро налившуюся яблочным румянцем Арбеллу по общему молчаливому согласию усадили подальше от тусклого мигающего света — в утопленный в полумрак угол, отдав заботливым рукам Эмилии. Еще немного помигав на них поэтическим взором, Пил деликатно, краешком ягодиц примостился рядом с Кемпом, всерьез вознамерившись побить его если не в искусстве танца, то в искусстве комедии. Кит и Нэш взяли в тиски растерявшегося Уилла. А Эми почти не рыскала по забегаловке ищущим взглядом настоящей жрицы своего дела, и, не мудрствуя лукаво, приземлила объемистые юбки ляжка к ляжке с Китом. 

— Нечего ждать, — заявил Кит, дернув к себе полную кружку так, что качнувшаяся пивная пена плюхнула на столешницу. — Надо успеть напиться — иначе нам захочется мериться помещенными в памяти строками из Катуллов и Овидиев, как некоторые меряются размером и формой гульфиков. 

Метнув лукавый взгляд в сторону фыркавшего Кемпа, Кит вдруг прижался к Уиллу так тесно, что смог почувствовать твердые очертания его тела сквозь одежду.

Зажатому между двух тел: разомлевшего от тепла и выпитого Нэша и жесткого, все еще отдающего легким холодком Кита, — Уиллу стало не просто жарко, горячо, как будто его, как грешника в Аду, посадили на раскаленную сковородку. Он потянулся было к крючкам дублета, быстро и споро расстегивая верхние. Но заметив, как заблестел вслед его руке заинтересованный взгляд Эми, переключился на пиво, как по волшебству, возникшее в пинтовых кружках. И успел даже сделать пару больших глотков, благословляя в душе владельца «Сирены» и его расторопных девиц, как новое испытание заставило отставить кружку и вдохнуть так глубоко, как только возможно. И — забыть выдохнуть.

Кит, как будто это было самая невинная вещь на свете, положил руку ему на бедро и заскользил ладонью все выше и выше. Кит пил, запрокидывая голову, открывая горло, открывая белую кожу и беззащитный кадык, а у Уилла темнело в глазах. Он забыл о сидящих напротив людях, забыл о том, где они с Китом находятся, существовала только рука, скользящая выше и выше, до самого паха, и двигающийся в ритме глотков кадык — вверх-вниз. 

Кит отставил свою кружку и облизал пену с губ. Уилл, должно быть, повторил его жест, сам того не замечая, потому что сидящий рядом Нэш хмыкнул — как-то по-особому, понимающе и сочувственно, а Кемп, напротив, демонстративно сплюнул:

— Да чтоб вас, черти развратные! Уже и пива не выпить спокойно. 

И хорошо, что вспыхнувшие малиновым щеки можно было списать на духоту, а сверкнувшие глаза Кита — на коптящие огоньки сальных светильников. 

— Не зави-и-и-дуй им, ры-ы-ыжик, — пропела белокурая Эми, блестя глазами из-под полуприкрытых век в сторону Кемпа, — я тоже так могу-у. И даже лу-у-учше. Смотри! 

Она подалась вперед, едва не ложась на стол грудью, и, приоткрыв рот, медленно, дразняще обвела острым языком свои яркие и без краски пухлые приоткрытые губы.

Уиллу показалось, что других звуков, кроме бьющегося у него в ушах сердца, в «Сирене» нет — так тихо стало за столом.

Кемп разом осушил свою кружку и крякнул, утирая пену с рыжих усов. 

А на стол, заставив подпрыгнуть посуду, опустился веснушчатый кулак со следами чернил на пальцах. Уилл поднял голову и увидел искаженное гневом лицо Грина.

— Какого хрена здесь происхо… — начал было Грин, но Эми уже сорвалась, подобрав юбки, и с визгом кинулась к нему:

— Так вот, мразь, ты где ошиваешься! Сукин ты сын, чтоб тебя черти в аду имели раскаленными кочергами, чтоб тебя, ублюдок осла и лисицы, залили твоим пивом по самые бесстыжие глаза и в нем утопили, чтоб…

— Эми! — угрожающе начал Грин, но той только, видно, это и было надо.

Осыпая отборной площадной бранью, она затрясла своего нетвердо стоявшего на ногах сожителя, как грушу. 

— Да чтобы ты знал, старый боров, сатана ты мерзопакостный, да если б не мастер Шекспир, да я бы замерзла на улице, я уже льдом обросла и звенела, что твои колокола на Пасху!..

— Шекспир?! — прорычал Грин, отдирая от себя руки Эми. — Какого дьявола ты лезешь к моей даме? 

— Господа! Господа! Мисс, — вмешался Нэш, поднимаясь во весь свой немаленький рост и обхватывая за талию разошедшуюся, визжащую, как сирена, Эми. — Угомонитесь, среди нас… 

Но Грин, воспользовавшийся тем, что Эми больше не висела на нем, двинул вокруг стола прямиком к Уиллу: 

— Что-то я не припомню, — шипел он, скаля скверные зубы, — чтоб ты платил, мастер Палкотряс  
, чертов фигляр, педрила… 

И вдруг он осекся, остановился, как вкопанный, икнул пьяно:

— Ки-и-ит… Как давно я тебя не ви-и-идел, дружище…

***

 

Как звенели лондонские колокола, рвя литые и слух горожан, перекрикивая друг друга на разный лад, с не имеющей смысла, но вросшей в кожу города молодецкой удалью отбивая слишком разухабистый для заутрени и вечерни ритм, так галдели человечьи глотки вокруг. Гомон здорово уже опьяневших в ожидании Рождества выпивох расщеплялся на осколки, вспыхивал искрами по соломенным крышам, то и дело затухая, только чтобы разгореться еще сильнее — пламенем, синим от жара.  
Колокола, колокола гудели у Кита в груди, в висках, в ушах и в ладонях, где-то между теплой пивной кружкой, быстро ставшей легкой и пустой, и бедром Уилла — напротив, сделавшимся напряженно горячим сквозь штанину. Кит пил, и пиво, не погашая перекличку трезвона мыслей и говора, только разжигало ее. Кит смахивал пену с верхней губы, проводя кончиком языка там, где только что скользили пальцы, и смотрел на Уилла, как в отражение в причудливом зеркале из застывшей лавы, делающем заглянувшего в него кем-то другим. 

И самим собой — в то же время. 

«Я люблю тебя», — прочертил он сухими, чуть вздрагивающими пальцами по коже своего отражения, нашарив его кисть под столом и перевернув ее ладонью вверх. Движение, выписывающее молчаливые, угловатые, кричащие литеры, то и дело натыкалось на тонкую, преграждающую нить недавнего шрама: Адрианов вал, режущий волны варварского моря. 

Кемп порыкивал от неудовольствия, топорщил бороду в пивной пене, а Кит косился на него, с неприкрыто распутной плавающей улыбкой, чувствуя каждую свою кость, притиснувшуюся сквозь плоть и одежду к возрастающему очагу горения, что зарождался внутри Уилла. Или ему лишь казалось, что новое путешествие пальцев по ладони («Я хочу тебя!») — и последнее слово,подчеркнутое краем ногтя, отозвалось в сидящем рядом столь легким возгоранием? 

Ты умеешь читать то, что я пишу — для тебя, ради тебя, о тебе и на тебе? Я бы испещрил всего тебя, вдоль и поперек, с севера на юг и с запада на восток, сплошными шрамами взглядов, поцелуев, ласк и ударов, лишь бы ты читал их каждый день, как Святое Писание. 

Леди Арбелла приложила ко рту сложенные лодочкой руки, зачарованно наблюдая за шлюхой Эми, так быстро изменившей курс своей бурной навигации — таким, как она, достаточно был учуять вострым носом, помесью бушприта с рулем, малейшее дуновение попутного ветерка. Эми же, целиком оправдывая свое краденое пороховое, или же чугунное прозвище, вдруг так и замерла, извивисто проелозив полувывалившейся грудью по поверхности стола. 

Пальцы Кита на ладони Уилла тоже замерли, так и не дописав третью печать: «Пойдем со мной», — фразу, которая была выжжена на душе Меркурия несмываемым клеймом, обрекающим на вечное движение до скончания мира. 

А вот невесть откуда взявшийся Бобби Грин, треснувший по столу прямо между плечом Кита и оттопыренным крупом Эми, уж точно был настроен не столь поэтически — незримый лавровый венок, которым он так любил хвастать, слетел с него в пучине пьянства, или же рассохся от измены любимой Музы. 

Муза же, подобрав расплывшиеся подолы, прытко перескочила через лавку, и бросилась на своего Поэта с кулаками — с тем же именем на устах, с которым Кит был уже готов уединиться в одной из верхних комнат, быстро найдя своим устам иное применение. Сразу несколько голов повернулись в сторону, где залпы Разящего Ядра расшибались о несвежую зеленцу поэтического дара. Грин орал так, что вскоре смог перекричать возлюбленную, а уж в таланте нагромождать одно достойное уважения ругательство на другое, возводя башню, приапом торчащую среди столпотворения вавилонского, они могли друг с другом тягаться. Арбелла сделалась неслышимой тенью, схватив Эмилию за локоть, а Нэш, выбравшись из-за стола и закрыв от Кита и вправду кинически сдержанное солнце подвесного шандала, поймал пояс бушующей Эми, пытаясь оттащить ее в сторону. 

Еще мгновение — и Грин, ища Уилла, нашел Кита. А Уилл, ища нож, нашел стиснувшую его пальцы руку — безо всякой ласки. 

— Какое совпадение, — прищурился Кит снизу вверх, перекидывая одну ногу через лавку и оседлывая ее, как лошадь, с коленями врозь, спиной к напружинившемуся Уиллу. — Я тоже давно не видел тебя, друг мой, и не скажу, что это обстоятельство досаждало мне. Прекрати буянить, и, быть может, эта милая интермедия покажется мне смешной, и я не стану заколачивать всю выблеванную брань обратно тебе в глотку. 

— Боб, тебе стоит уйти, — попросил Нэш, отпуская переставшую сопротивляться Эми. 

Растянув рот в широкой, кривой, щербатой улыбке, Грин покачал головой:

— Ну уж нет. Где моя баба, там и я. На кого смотрит моя баба, на того и я смотрю. Подвинься, ушлепок, я хочу сесть за стол.

Он пихнул Уилла в плечо, но Уилл, даже не подумал сдвинуться с места, только усмехнулся недобро: 

— Смотрите тогда друг на друга, мастер Зеленолицый, и будет вам счастье.

***

 

Он все еще чувствовал след оставленный Китом на его коже, все еще — не зрением, не кожей, не умом, но всем своим существом читал знаки, оставленные на нем Китом: «Люблю тебя, хочу тебя, пойдем со мной». 

«Я пойду с тобой туда, куда ты скажешь, — отвечал Уилл так же без слов, одним только взглядом: почерневшим от расплывшихся зрачков, блестящим, зовущим. — Я тоже тебя хочу. И люблю — больше всего на свете». 

И если бы не дышащий перегаром, с трудом стоящий на ногах лучший из ныне живущих, как он сам себя называл, поэт и его шумная, злая и невоздержанная на язык дама, Кит бы поднялся из-за стола под каким-нибудь прозрачным предлогом. И вышел, возможно, сопровождаемый буравящим спину взглядом Кемпа, а может понимающим — Нэша или Эмилии, а через пару минут к нему присоединился бы и Уилл. И то, что бродило в крови, то, что не давало покоя, отдавалось дрожью в теле и сумятицей в голове, то, чему он, посвятивший всю свою жизнь словам и их сочетаниям, никак не мог подобрать подходящего названия, нашло бы выход. 

Но случилось вовсе не то, чего хотелось, дразнящие прикосновения сменились железной хваткой, а кровь вскипела уже вовсе не от желания — от смеси раздражения и презрения.

Грин зарычал и дернул верхней губой, как собака. Пальцы Кита все еще сжимали руку Уилла, и, надумай Грин ударить, он бы наверняка достиг успеха. 

Но на выручку неожиданно пришла та, от которой Уилл меньше всего ждал помощи. Юная, нежная, сияющая в своей юности и нежном девстве леди Арбелла вдруг поднялась со своего места, и потянула за руку Эмилию:

— Мисс Эмили, — сказала она капризно и громко, и ее голосок, выделявшийся среди звуков, наполнявших «Сирену» как звук лютни среди басовитого жужжания пчел, заставил Грина обернуться. — Эмили, мистер Морли, здесь так душно, не могли бы мы выйти на улицу?

Грин, увидев ее лицо, так и застыл с открытым ртом — разом побагровевший так, что Уиллу показалось, что его сейчас хватит удар: 

— Клянусь пресвятым чревом, да это же сама леди Арбелла Стюарт!

***  
— Ты бы залил себе в пасть еще больше — и увидишь само святое чрево с Девой Марией в придачу, — огрызнулся Кит, чувствуя, как постепенно каменеют его плечи, и твердость напряжения, вовсе не того, что прежде, сплывает вниз по хребту. Так бывало перед дракой, когда чьи-то слова, вырываясь из-за решетки не выбитых пока зубов на арену римского цирка, сыпали в лицо холодной крупой метели, досадливо впивались в кожу, вмиг обтянувшую скулы, мелкими иглами. Еще немного — и голова пошла бы кругом от петушиного, собачьего азарта, а круг света, захвативший край стола и половину собравшихся, обернулся бы кольцом подначивающих зевак: бей, бей, бей! — Но я бы советовал тебе не заглядывать лишний раз под юбки тех дам, которые уж точно не про тебя — то же касается и их лиц. 

Он поднялся с лавки, и разошлись звенья их с Уиллом ладоней, безмолвных слов, усилившегося перезвона в ушах. Все, что могло бы произойти здесь и сейчас, разорвалось так же — легко, как пережатая сталь, трудно, как прочнейший шелк. 

Но страсть — Эрос, переродившийся в Манию, — тоже была сталью, шелком — лишь закаляясь от отсрочки, разворачиваясь полупрозрачной пеленой, застящей глаза оттенками крови. 

— Пожалуй, нам пора, верно, Эмили? — каркнул Кит громче, чем мог бы — голос ненадолго ослушался его, перейдя под знамена закипающей в расплескавшихся зрачках смоляной злости. 

Он дернул ворот дублета, сделал широкий шаг в сторону, оттесняя Грина от ощетинившегося Уилла. Грин пошатнулся, взмахнул рукой почти наугад — и под его растопыренную ладонь удачно подвернулась раскрасневшаяся Эми, в чьих широко распахнутых глазах засияло хмельное всепрощение. 

Каждому грешнику — своя Мадонна, свое Рождество и своя пьета. 

Кит выдохнул сквозь зубы. 

Нэш одобрительно кивнул, пока он — так же, как и Грин, — пропустили Эмилию с воробьино вытягивающей шею от деланной гордости Арбеллой между жерновами Скиллы и Харибды так и не разгоревшейся драки.

— Ты развлекись тут как следует, — шепнул Кит, прощально склонившись к уху Уилла, и мазнув по его щеке горячим дыханием. И не удержался, провел таки ладонью по плечам и по спине вниз, бездумно следуя за течением собственного раздражения. — А потом иди ко мне — вернувшись к ночи, я хочу глотать вовсе не пивную пену. Все-таки скоро Сочельник, а чем еще заняться в канун рождения Спасителя нашего? 

Круглый, разопревший от выпитого и от спертого, сытого, потного кабацкого духа, Джорджи Пил вскочил следом и бросился то ли провожать, то ли сопровождать удаляющихся из чрева “Сирены” — сирен:

— Позвольте, позвольте, как жаль, что этот неотесанный болван испоганил ваше мнение о нас! Но простите его — он мертвецки пьян, а Бахус, ударяя тирсом по его бедовой голове, делает его совершеннейшим идиотом! 

Кит молча ушел следом, бросив последний взгляд на Уилла через плечо — и неожиданно подмигнув. 

Они расставались на вечность, на целую вечность вечностей. А те, кто был искушен в любви и смерти, а так же — в любви на грани смерти, не могли не знать, что долгая выдержка лишь заставляет Эрота пошире распахнуть крылья, набранные исключительно из острых ножей.

***

 

Компания за столом как-то разом притихла. Все переваривали произошедшее: кто-то — так и не случившуюся драку, кто-то — знакомство с особой королевской крови. Уилл же до сих пор чувствовал место, где ладонь Кита закончила свое движение — так, как будто к нему приставили раскаленную головню. Жар растекался по телу, собирался в низу живота. Уилл разом осушил остатки кружки, но это помогло мало: жар только усиливался, и желание вспыхнуло только ярче, огненной струйкой разносясь по венам.

— Да-а-а, — сказал наконец Пил, оторвавшись от созерцания дна своей опустевшей кружки. — Вот что значит кровь: стать, манеры, лицо, волосы, — богиня! Не часто таких встретишь!

— Королева! — поднял палец Грин, и на него зашикали со всех сторон. Он только фыркнул в ответ. — Как будто это новость.

— А Эмилия? — продолжал жаловаться круглый Джорджи Пил своей кружке. — Вот как Марло удается раздобыть таких женщин? Голубее весеннего неба, а поди ж ты. 

Голова Грина клонилась в такт словам Пила все ниже и ниже, и он мотал ею, как мерин, отбивающийся в летнюю жару от мух. Но на последних словах неожиданно воспрянул, и, икнув, произнес четко и громко:

— Я хоть в лепешку бы разбился, ничего… никого… подобного! 

Эми возмущенно пихнула его локтем в бок, а Грин, и без того не слишком крепко державшийся даже в сидячем положении чуть не свалился с лавки. 

— Эй, осторожней, ты… шлюха! — он сказал это, как будто со сцены — пафосно и трагично, и Эми сорвалась:

— Это я-то шлюха?! Конечно, не благородных кровей, о благородных он мечтает, на себя бы посмотрел, боров, да кто на тебя позарится такого…

Кемп, ухмыляясь в бороду и приподняв рыжие брови, отставил кружку, а Нэш приподнялся с места. Всем было ясно, что потасовки между Поэтом и его Музой, основательно подогретыми винными парами, на этот раз точно не избежать.

— Да нахер ты мне сдалась! — рванул Грин, как бочка с порохом, а Эми с визгом вцепилась ему в волосы.

Но, как видно, лукавому, гораздому на проделки Паку или кому еще из богов, богинь или мелких демонов драки сегодня не хотелось. Поэтому из полумрака, влекомый чем-то необъяснимым, может, тем, что ведет человека по жизни и не отпускает, вынырнул в незастегнутом дублете и без шляпы, с блестящими глазами на бледном лице Дик Бербедж.

— Красотка Эми, вашу ручку, — перехватил он норовившие вцепиться в космы Грина пальцы Эми и прижал их к губам. — Мастер Грин, мастер Кемп, господа, — он попытался было поклониться, но пошатнулся, вцепился в лавку и вдруг увидел Уилла.

— Ба, вот и ты, дружище! Вспомнил все-таки «Сирену», а? — Дик подмигнул Уиллу, и бесцеремонно оттеснив Грина плечом, уселся на место, где недавно сидел Кит. — А я-то думал, забыл ты нас, развлекаешься во всю… в других местах, — он пьяно вздохнул и залпом допил оставшееся в кружке Эми. Та возражать не стала, лишь прижалась к Уиллу плечом: назло сожителю или по укоренившейся за день привычке. Грин, сцепив зубы, на этот раз отвернулся.

— Эй, эй! Еще вина, мне и моему другу! — Дик стукнул кружкой по столу, смоляная прядь упала на лоб. Он обвел собравшихся за столом мутным скользящим взглядом. — Всем, всем вина! У меня горе! Поминки! 

Эми ахнула и зажала ладонью рот, а Уилл задохнулся, как будто его с размаху ударили в грудь.

— Что, кто? Дик, дружище, кто?! — выдавил он, чувствуя как деревенеет от догадки тело. — Элис?! 

Дик мотнул головой, уставился на него непонимающе:

— Э-э-э… Элис? Нет, с ней все в порядке. — Дик снова помотал головой, откидывая упавшую на глаза прядь. — Поминки любви! — Дик вдруг сделался очень бледен, неловко повернулся к Уиллу. — Вот скажи мне, старина, почему она предпочла тебя? А меня… меня выкинула! Как … как надоевшего щенка. Что со мной не так, Уилл? Друже, соперник?… 

Дик говорил, не видя за столом больше никого, кроме Уилла.

— Читал ей сонеты… Твои сонеты! Может, зря читал? Она велела бить меня своим слугам! Кнутом!.. А ведь так любила, так любила еще пару дней назад…

— Женский норов вообще переменчив, мастер Дик, что лондонская погода, — утешающе улыбнулась Эми, а Кемп согласно фыркнул в рыжую бороду.

— Вот помню была у меня одна… благородная красотка, с самого верху — сказал он, покрутив пальцем над головой, — все ходила и ходила на спектакли, хвалила мои танцы, даже денег давала, так ей в прямо театре хотелось эт самое, значит… — Кемп поиграл бровями.

Пил прыснул в кулак.

— Знаем-знаем твою благородную красотку. Любительницу поэтов и актеров, а еще больше — приключений на все места.

Да они же говорят о леди Френсис Уолсингем! Оба! — осенило вдруг Уилла.

***

 

Вино и пиво лилось рекой. Разговоры, путаные и длинные рассказы о постельных утехах перемежались новыми кружками, и Уилл быстро потерял счет и тому, и другому. Он вообще отрешился, почти не слушая то, что говорили, и сосредотачиваясь на том, что сказал ему Кит — словами и прочерченными на ладони знаками. И что он сделал, уходя. И что они могли бы сделать вместе и что еще сделают, как только Уилл вернется в дом на Хог-Лейн. Он пил, не чувствуя вкуса, улыбался чужим шуткам, поддакивал невпопад, впрочем, как и все остальные. Из приятных мечтаний его вновь вывел голос Дика. Друг вопросительно и требовательно смотрел на него, страдальчески заломив свои красивые брови:

— И как у тебя с ней? Все хорошо?

Уилл закивал, но в этот раз кивком ему отделаться не дали.

— Не женщина — огонь, да? — продолжал допрос Дик. — Ты тоже ей читаешь стихи?

Уилл вдруг подумал о Ките, о том, о чем они разговаривали, бывало в спальне, и улыбнулся:

— Бывает, Дик. Бывает, что она мне, бывает — я ей. Бывает, что даже сочиняем что-то вместе. — Слева раздался томный вздох и плечо Эми вжалось в него сильнее. — Но, конечно, не только... — улыбнулся он мечтательно, нежно. 

Утихший было жар в крови вспыхнул сильнее и вместе с вином развязал язык.

— Однажды мы долго не виделись, очень долго, так она не дала даже опомниться, стала целовать, а потом прямо там, на чучеле леопарда все и случилось…

— На чучеле леопарда? — окончательно расстроившись, спросил Дик. — А я и не видел чучела…

Нэш и Пил переглянулись.

***

 

— А ты видел чучело, Кемп? — с ненадолго засветившейся в грустных глазах надеждой спросил Дик, и, предчувствуя очередное поражение в и без того бесславной череде несправедливых событий, потупился внутрь быстро опустевшей кружки.  
Величайший комик всех времен и народов лишь покачал головой.

— Дик, дурья твоя башка, я даже в хоромах у нее не был. Сказано ведь: театр твоего батюшки, костюмные завалы, бздеж пыли и ее духи, от которых я потом еще долго не мог оттереться, до того прилипчивый запах. А больше и не было ничего, видно, нашей общей Музе по вкусу детки вроде тебя с Шейксхреном, ну или же корешки помельче. 

Пытаясь ворчать, он невольно заулыбался, и улыбка эта, окончательно превратившая его похабную рыжую морду в идущую волнами насмешливых складок маску сатира или силена, казалось, вытащила остатки бодрости из по-детски чистых черт лица Бербеджа. 

— Выходит, то, что меня приглашали в спальню, еще не худший случай, — промямлил Дик без особой веры в то, о чем шла речь. 

Нэш скрестил руки под не слишком чистыми после дня возлияний манжетами, навалившись на край стола, чтобы лучше видеть бедолагу Бербеджа, которого так жестоко водил за нос случай. 

— Эй, дружище, — позвал он, бросив еще один недолгий взгляд на понимающе качнувшего брылами Джонни. — Я тоже не видел никакого чучела… в Эссекс-Хаузе.

— Хотя, конечно, трудно поклясться о том на Святом Писании, — добавил Пил, покачав коротким пухлым пальчиком. — Потому что обиталище упомянутой несравненной Афродиты огромно, и никто из нас не узрел всех его закоулков. 

Грин, громко икнув, закончил:

— Как никто не может охватить умом всех закоулков бабьей души. 

Шлюха Эми в который раз тяжело вздохнула, подпирая горящую, дрябловатую от обилия белил и румян щеку кулаком. Взгляд ее обведенных поплывшей от духоты сурьмой глаз блуждал по лицам сидящих за столом. На мечтательном профиле Шекспира он останавливался с выражением умиления, на грустно свесившейся на лоб пряди волос Дика Бербеджа — с материнским сочувствием. Грин же, успевший разок всхрапнуть, отвлеченный от живой беседы о вечном некстати пробравшимся за стол Морфеем, удостаивался лишь снисходительных взоров искоса.

— Нихрена ты в ней и не поймешь уже, в бабьей-то душе, — приговорила Эми, и ласково провела ладонью по руке Уилла, будто по спине любимой кошки. — А вот ты, красавчик, лучше расскажи еще что-нибудь еще о своей даме — страсть как люблю пиздеж за настоящую страсть, чтоб вот прям в клочья, как в этих ваших книжках, что вы вечно пишете да читаете. И в поемах, мать их. Потому что хуевые это поемы, если не про любовь. 

Уронив голову назад, Грин начал заваливаться на нее — и тут же захлопнул сонно разинутый рот, когда Эми с раздражением двинула его в бок кулаком. 

— Да, мы все с радостью послушаем перченых историй, верно, Джорджи? — заговорчески усмехнулся Нэш вздутому пузу друга, подпирающему стол с противоположной стороны. — Приоткрой нам тайны этой красотки, Уилл — все равно нам не узнать ее имени, так что ничья добрая репутация не пострадает. 

— Да, давай про еблю, — перевела на язык простых, не обремененных лавровыми венками обывателей Эми. — На чучеле — ну ведь и удумали! Уж какие только уебки меня не снимали, а такого ни слыхать, ни видеть не доводилось… Знамо дело — стихоплеты! 

— Да тихо ты, дура! — прикрикнул на нее Грин, и тоже заблестел покрасневшими глазами. — Пускай мастер Шекспир просветит нас, что да как нравится его прекрасной незнакомке, и как он изворачивается со всеми своими дарованиями, чтобы ублажить… взыскательные вкусы этой леди. 

Пил залоснился пуще прежнего, и захлопал в ладоши, голова Дика Бербеджа понуро опустилась к кружке. 

— Какая она с тобой, Уилл? — присоединился ко всеобщему оживлению Кемп, и посмотрел на Нэша так, что тот понял — в блаженном неведении здесь пребывают только двое: один, поцелованный остриями купидоновых стрел, и второй, обделенный мучительно сладостным обстрелом. — Что из того, что ты с ней делаешь, ей больше всего по сердцу, а верней — по… передку? 

Пил тонко захихикал:

— Или она предпочитает... более изысканные удовольствия? 

Не прошло и пары минут, как все участники пестрой компании облепили хорошенько набравшегося Уилла Шекспира, выжидательно буравя его взглядами и не оставляя совершенно никаких путей к отступлению.

***

 

Ну же, расскажи. О любви — большей самого Великого океана. О страсти, способной не только крушить все на своем пути, но и создавать — прекрасное и прежде невиданное. О желании, таком сильном, что при одной мысли о том, кого хочешь вскипает кровь. О счастье — неохватном, огромном, которому мало целого мира, со всеми его чудесами, ужасами и диковинками. О предчувствии беды — таком остром, что его очень просто принять за приступ болезни. 

Но разве можно о таком рассказать? Разве можно — рассказывать?

Уилл решительно помотал головой.

— Нет-нет-нет, я не обсуждаю своих дам с… кем бы то ни было. Даже с друзьями, — он с пьяной строгостью покосился на Дика, стараясь чтобы фраза звучала как можно тверже, но запнулся. Дик поймав его взгляд, трагически вздохнул.

— П. .жал…ста, — язык Дика заплетался, он хмурился все сильнее и от этого становился все несчастнее. — Р…сск…жи мне… о… — фразу Дик так и не закончил.

Дик, — хотел сказать Уилл, — она меня тоже выгнала. Надавала пощечин и выставила за дверь, угрожая долговой тюрьмой до скончания века. И куда там слугам с кнутами. Я бы предпочел столкнуться с ними, чем жить, и знать, что всей жизни отпущено семь, шесть, пять дней. 

Но, конечно, он этого не сказал. Трагедии явно было не место на подмостках искусительницы «Сирены» с ее облезлым от времени хвостом, липкими от пива и подслащенного вина столами и пропахшим сотнями тел воздухом. 

Но и молчать Уилл, подталкиваемый в спину кем-то из проказливых богов, которым принадлежал сегодняшний вечер, уже не мог. Он улыбнулся и для храбрости опрокинул еще кружечку.

Мир, очерченный кругами масляных светильников и стенами таверны, покачнувшись, утонул в мареве.

— Хорошо. Если ты того хочешь, Дик. Если вы все этого хотите, — Уилл откинул со лба повлажневшие пряди и выпрямился. — Но сначала должен тебе сказать, Дик, что та дама, о которой говорю я, и та, по которой горюешь ты, — две разные дамы. Я бы даже сказал, они полная друг другу противоположность. 

За столом, как будто это и правда был зрительный зал, а Уилл был актером на подмостках, дружно засвистели и затопали, одобряя вступление.

— А какая же она, мастер Шекспир, расскажи, поделись с нами? — Пил тряс подбородками и вытягивал навстречу Уилловым словам шею, а Эми нашла его ладонь и сжала пальцы.

— Да, расскажи, каких девчонок любят такие красавчики, как ты? Благородных, небось, как… как те, что ушли?

— И вовсе нет. Она… такая же, как я, как мы все. Волосы моей белокуры, как вот у Эми, или у Элис, и глаза светлые. Но тс-с-с! — Уилл прижал палец к губам и обвел жадно вытянутые навстречу его рассказу головы счастливым светящимся взглядом. — Я поклялся, что больше не скажу ничего приметного о ней, и не скажу.

— А что расскажешь? — Уилл не понял, кто его спрашивает, да ему и не нужно было знать это. Стоило вспомнить волосы Кита, его глаза, выражение его лица, когда он перешагивал бортик ванны навстречу стоящему на коленях Уиллу, его горло, открытое пальцам Уилла, его ладонь, порезанную ради него, запястья, привязанные синим шелком к стойке кровати, как Уилла снова обуял уже знакомый жар — желания и нетерпения, предчувствия и свершения. 

Уилл сглотнул и облизнул губы, уже не замечая никого и ничего.

— Однажды мы разбили бюст Вергилия, стоящий в ег… в ее спальне — так целовались, что ничего не видели, — сказал он своим рукам, сложенным на столе. — А однажды шли по мосту, ночью, в снег — и снова целовались. На морозе, представляете? И снег летел нам в лицо, но, клянусь, нам было жарко. А однажды она порезала ради меня руку и смешала свою кровь с моей, я думал тогда что с ума сойду — так это было страшно и так волнующе. Тогда-то я и понял, что он…а любит меня. А я люблю ее.

— Как красиво, — восхищенно выдохнула Эми, и даже губы у нее приоткрылись, и лицо под слоем белил и румян слегка порозовело. — Вот это страсть, слышишь, Боб, вот это, я понимаю, страсть! А ты вот для меня никогда ничего такого, а, Боб? Как не поэт вовсе!

Грин хмуро глянул на Уилла.

— А я что, я ж не ебанутый, как некоторые. А скажи-ка, мастер Потрясающий языком, было у вас хоть что, кроме… извращений? А?

Уилл пожал плечами.

— Я бы сказал, не твое дело, но — да, было. — Он глянул на Эми с каким-то отчаянным весельем. — Я брал ее прямо, на столе, среди кубков с вином, точнее, она сама села сверху. 

Он осекся, но пьянея то ли от выпитого, то ли от шалого, безнаказанного удовольствия, произнес, глядя прямо в глаза Кемпу:

— А один раз он… она приходила ко мне в театр, в гримерку. И мы делали это перед зеркалом. И, клянусь, я не видел никогда ничего прекрасней ее лица в тот момент, когда…

***

 

— Когда? — подцепила Эми край неоконченной фразы, приподнимая его, словно полог, опущенный над большой, большущей, опасной тайной. Пышная, примазанная белилами грудь колыхнулась в жестком вырезе ее аляповатого платья. 

Дик Бербедж знал — так дышат только дамы, которых взяло за живое, за самую их суть, за, можно так сказать, душу. Он не раз видел и слышал это: многие, слишком многие дочери Евы бывали в таком восторге от него, что впадали в настоящий экстаз. И он даже не завидовал своему другу, принятому было за первейшего соперника за любовь леди Френсис. 

Ведь оказалось так просто. 

Любовь у них разная, и даже цвет волос прекрасных нимф, или наяд, купающихся в восхищении и поэзии, — совершенно неодинаков. 

Они вновь были братьями — в своей страсти к разным дамам. 

Кто же сказал это: как нет двух одинаковых яблок на ветвях деревьев в саду, так не найти двух схожих между собою женщин — как ни ищи. Кто-то из друзей? Кто-то из Театра? Какой-нибудь драмодел, зарабатывающий на красивых словах, влагаемых в уста таких, как сам Дик Бербедж?

Ох, не важно. 

Дику очень хотелось сказать: Уилл, ты мой лучший, самый лучший друг, и в жизни у меня не было друга верней тебя, о Боже, как я мог сомневаться в тебе, в твоей честности по отношению ко мне? Как могла встать между нами — женщина, как будто она была единственной из дам, которых мы без споров и препирательств, без зависти и чувства собственности разделили между собой? 

Как я мог быть таким дураком? 

Но язык отчего-то заплетался, каждое слово не лепилось к предыдущему, и все вместе они разбегались из ума, не желая складываться в предложения. Такое бывало с Диком, когда ему становилось грустно — или когда он был смертельно пьян. 

Но ведь он выпил совсем немного? 

В общем, получилось только пожать Уиллу локоть и ткнуться лбом ему в плечо:

— Ск...жи… Ну… Ее имя, ну… Н-ну… 

— А и верно, — согласился Кемп, чья речь оставалась лязгающе четкой, как будто он не заливался в три горла, так же, как остальные. — Назови хотя бы имя, чертов ты юбочник. Мало ли во всем Лондоне бабенок с одинаковым именем? 

Раскудахтался Пил:

— И вправду, последователь Аристофана говорит дело. Не может же случиться, что твою богиню, Уилл, зовут какой-нибудь Мелюзиной, и она настолько приметна, что вывеску нашей таверны малевали с нее? 

Под всеобщий хохот у Дика немного прояснилось в глазах, будто кто-то зажег фонарь где-то у него над головой. В руках и ногах появилась парящая легкость — и он поплыл, поплыл, привалившись к уверенно и прямо сидящему Уиллу, словно к пушистому облаку, возносящему его в небеса — прямиком к престолу Божьему. 

— Я уже люблю ее… Ее… Н-но… к… как брат! — пропел он, и рассмеялся — звонко и ребячливо. — П...т....му что… ты ее любишь… 

— А он и впрямь ее любит, — совершенно серьезно оценила Эми, и даже не стала колотить Грина, чуть не завалившегося с лавки — видно, то, что за спиной не было никакой опоры, ускользнуло от его внимания. — И, твою мать, по делу — была б я мужиком, обзавидовалась бы! Да чтоб ради меня кто-то себя резал!

— Не дождешься, стерва, — икнул, опомнившись, Грин. — Я ведь сказал уже: не ебанутый я, да только знаю вот таких, которых хлебом не корми, только дай…

Дик решил — надо прикрыть глаза только на минуточку, потому что просветление делалось слишком уж ярким… 

Да так и уснул у Уилла на плече, по-детски выпятив порозовевшие от успокоения губы.

***

 

В доме было тихо, а на улице все еще звенело отмирающее колокольное эхо.  
Таков был прожитый день: звон за звоном — в каждом приходе, в каждой жиле, в тишине и в шуме. Непогашенное, мечущееся в крови, словно загнанный зверь, желание, с каждым вздохом вздымалось все выше — пока не добралось до небес раньше, чем самый праведный из праведников, и даже быстрее стремительных башен собора в Кентербери.

Рождество должно было иметь привкус добротного, обдуманного, приготовленного со знанием дела грехопадения.

— Уилл? — с этим именем на устах, с быстро исчезающим морозом на скулах, Кит переступил порог — и запер дверь. 

Им бы никто не помешал до утра, он был готов клясться в этом на собственной крови, на всей крови, что была в нем, что бурлила в нем, закипая раз за разом — но ответом его оклику была тишина. 

Ни звона, ни шороха, ни голоса, ни дыхания. 

Вот говнюк — неужто компания этих чернильных, пивных, с языками, как помело, пьяниц заманчивее того, что предлагаю тебе на раскрытых ладонях я? Или прелести красотки Эми на поверку оказались такими сладкими, что задержали тебя в какой-то из грязных подворотен, в изобилии стиснувших в своих объятиях облезлую, но все так же гостеприимную «Сирену»? 

Чертов гов-нюк. 

Прекрасный, прекрасный, прекрасный. 

Он усмехнулся сам себе, разжег огонь в камине, и только тогда начал раздеваться: ему хотелось, чтобы грядущая ночь могла разглядеть — его, их, теперь, по прошествии времени. Распустил волосы, пропуская набравшиеся огня пряди сквозь пальцы. Набил, раскуривая, трубку — и затянулся так глубоко, что в самом корне груди начало нетерпеливо жечь и тлеть. 

Дым гасил уханье ударов, частивших меж ребер, и, мешаясь с выпитым, окончательно сводил с прямой дороги, с ума и со счетов. Уходя наверх, чтобы записать все, что клокотало в сердце, не находя выхода сквозь раны на теле бумаги, Кит отодвинул дверную щеколду. 

Я буду готов впустить тебя внутрь, даже если однажды смерть опередит твои шаги.

 

***

 

— Имя? Ег… ее имя? Это самое прекрасное имя в мире! — Уилл улыбался отрешенно, мечтательно, всем — и никому. Он не замечал ни приподнявшего рыжие брови в ожидании веселья Кемпа, ни скривившегося, как будто хлебнул кислятины Грина, ни Эми, жадно блестящую глазами, ни уткнувшегося ему в плечо и уютно засопевшего, расслабившегося, наконец, Дика. Уиллу вдруг стало так легко, так хорошо. Они хотят знать — все, хотят знать — всё, и думают, что он не скажет? А вот он возьмет и скажет, и пусть тогда Кемп подавится своей бородой, а Грин окончательно позеленеет. Пусть Нэш и Пил обзавидуются. — Ее имя…

Взгляд Уилла вдруг зацепился за макушку сладко спящего Дика, и он подумал пьяно и радостно: как хорошо, что у него есть такой друг. Черт, да он просто любимчик судьбы, у него есть все, что нужно мужчине для счастья: прекрасный верный друг и прекрасная возлюбленная… возлюбленный.

— Не томи, — фыркнул Кемп, и Уилл уже открыл было рот, чтобы раскрыть им свою величайшую, драгоценнейшую тайну. 

Но его перебил Нэш. Подливая вина из недавно возникшего на столе кувшина, он мягко попросил:

— Эй, ну назови хотя бы букву, на которую начинается ее имя. Инициалы. Мы станем изнывать от доброй зависти и терзаться догадками, но так и не придем к свету истины. И потом — ты всегда волен обмануть нас, и об этом нам тоже никогда не узнать. 

Уилл кивнул, широко раскрыв глаза от внезапной догадки. Ну, конечно, Нэш был прав. Нэш, называвший Кита смешным именем Китти, заставший их в весьма недвусмысленной ситуации возле почившего в бозе чучела леопарда, не мог не знать. И он предлагал Уиллу сохранить секрет. Возможно, он хотел предупредить, что сказанное Уиллом прямо сейчас, прямо в этот момент, в этой компании могло навредить Киту? Уилл подозрительно обвел присутствующих взглядом. Грин уж точно их не оставит в покое. 

— Ее инициалы К. М. И она меня уже заждалась. Так что вынужден откланяться, джентльмены и… леди, — сказал Уилл даже для самого себя неожиданно твердо, и толкнул в плечо Дика, сладко, по-детски сопевшего рядом. — Дик, вставай! Проведу тебя домой. 

***

 

Дверь снова оказалась не запертой. Уилл только головой покачал. Кит иной раз, при всей его храбрости, при его уме, просто безрассудно неосторожен. А если бы вместо Уилла в дом забрались грабители? Или кто-то другой, куда более злонамеренный? Тот же Топклифф? При мысли об этом чудовище в человеческом обличье у Уилла побежали мурашки по спине. Он поежился, замирая у жарко пылавшего камина, и улыбнулся. В голове был сумбур, мысли перескакивали с одного на другое, не задерживаясь подолгу, и только Кит — единственный, кто присутствовал в его мыслях постоянно, о чем был ни думал, куда бы ни шел, что бы ни делал.

Черт, как же я жил без тебя все эти годы, Кит?

И как здорово, что я тебя встретил.

Улыбаясь, Уилл начал подниматься по лестнице.

***

 

Отдам я Итальянским маскам ночь, смешливым языкам, игре любви...

Перо остановилось над листом, исписанным до половины, почти начисто: сразу же, с первой строчки до предпоследней — вот он, размах незримых, черных, в тон ночи, кожистых, как у нетопыря, крыл опасной Музы! Капля чернил, округлая и блестящая, как ягода, туго упала вниз — прямиком туда, где должна была выводиться заглавная литера следующей строки. 

— Мне кажется, — заговорил Кит, не поворачивая головы и неотрывно глядя на то, как ягода все же оборачивается жидкостью, а капля — кляксой, расползаясь меж желтовато-белыми в свете единственной свечи волокнами. — Кажется, что я слышал твою поступь в то время, когда ты даже не подошел еще к моему дому. Как будто я мог услышать твой голос еще до того, как ты впервые заговорил со мной, глядя мне прямо в лицо. Это непростая, но соблазнительная иллюзия — полагать, что знал кого-то задолго до настоящей встречи и что музыка его шага — это и твоя музыка тоже.  
И сладострастный шепот в темноте. 

Пол скрипнул под ступившей на него ногой — доска, проложенная прямо у порога, всегда издавала этот скрип, если тот, кто входил в спальню, делал сильный упор на пятку. 

Вдох позади — и собственный выдох, качнувший язычок пламени. 

Шаг, еще шаг позади — скрип перьевого росчерка за столом. 

Все связано, спутано, стреножено в едином движении Вселенной, несущейся навстречу гибели во всепоглощающем огне, и сам Христос умирал под знаком: Igne Natura Renovatur Integra. 

Кит продолжил, наклонив голову с увлеченно прилежным видом, и, говоря, стал выводить луч за лучом из круглого чернильного пятна, чтобы рядом с подвижной колонной монолога, торчащей посреди белой пустыни, воссияло черное солнце:

— И у тебя так немного вещей, Уилл, их так мало — что мое обиталище поглотило их. Ты мог бы бросить свои пожитки в океан с тем же успехом: волна, две, три, — и нет их, и никто не знает, были ли они вообще. Когда ты уходишь — или не приходишь, я сажусь за этот стол, пишу о том, что хотел бы сказать тебе или себе самому, и думаю: а может, его нет и не было, этого парня со смешной фамилией, не перевранной за последнюю пару лет только ленивым и лишенным остроумия? 

Он замолчал. Солнце воссияло там, где ему полагалось.

Колокола окончательно умолкли, и даже их эхо не было слышно сквозь толщу неба-земли-вечности, навалившуюся на крышу вместо снега. 

— Но потом ты возвращаешься, и я вспоминаю: однажды побывав в Аиде, Орфей будет стремиться туда снова и снова, и там будет его дом, и он найдет этот дом — даже если его разорвут на части. 

А днем, когда он вздумает пройтись, мои пажи, сплошь в платьях нимф лесных, и слуги – прыть сатиров на лугах, закружатся в древнейшей пляске вкруг. 

Шаг, еще шаг. По шагу — на стук сердца. Плывущий в винных парах, парящий на седьмом небе своей любви, Уилл не понимал: это он идет так быстро, или его сердце стучит так медленно? Или, может, все происходит так, как должно быть, в тот момент, когда должно быть — и никак иначе?

***

 

Шаг, еще шаг. Уилл остановился на пороге, зачарованный сиянием, исходившим от склоненной к столу головы Кита. 

Ангел, бог, Меркурий, Кит. Его личный проводник в такие места и области знания, куда бы Уилл сам никогда не посмел заглянуть. Не потому, что не хватало храбрости — не хватало умения. И вот появился Кит, взял его за руку, нарек новым именем и повел за собой, повелев не оглядываться. И Уилл пошел. И не оглянулся ни разу. 

Сколько дней пронеслось и кануло в бездну с тех пор? Сколько времени прошло? Не так уж много, если мерить обычной человеческой жизнью. Но Уиллу казалось — вечность.

— Мне кажется, — произнес Уилл, встав позади Кита и положив согревшиеся с мороза ладони ему на плечи. — Мне тоже кажется, что я знал тебя раньше. До того, как мы встретились, до того, как впервые заговорили друг с другом. Мне кажется, я видел тебя во сне. А может, это был вовсе не сон? Как знать…

Теперь Уилл отлично видел, чем был занят Кит, видел строчки, написанные его летящим почерком, порой сбивчивым, так, что казалось — рука не успевала за ходом быстрой мысли. Видел чернильную каплю, растекшуюся кляксой по рыхлой бумаге и видел черное солнце, в которое клякса превратилась рукой Кита и его волей.  
Волосы Кита рассыпались по плечам и, казалось, источали свет. И черное солнце на белом листе норовило втянуть в себя это сияние, и зажить собственной жизнью.

Уилл, пачкаясь свежими чернилами, накрыл кляксу ладонью, бог знает, зачем.

— Будь у меня столько вещей, сколько их у иных вельмож или у самой Леди Королевы, — произнес он, касаясь губами волос Кита и чувствуя, как перехватывает дыхание, и сердце начинает биться быстро, как всегда, когда Кит рядом. — Или хоть все сокровища мира, Кит, я бы отдал их, чтобы вернуться к тебе, если кто-нибудь, или что-нибудь захотело бы меня задержать. Но сегодня меня задержал только Дик Бербедж. Пришлось отводить его домой из «Сирены». Он напился из-за леди Френсис. Можешь себе представить?

Чернила, не присыпанные песком, наверняка смазались там, где случилось соприкосновение, сличение лучей с теплой кожей. 

Черное солнце погасло под пологом завершенного ожидания. 

Ритуал подошел к концу: настало время пожинать плоды, собирать камни, умирать и воскресать заново — столько раз, сколько захочет даровать пришедший. Ведь смерть так сладка, если происходит по доброй воле, вкусить ее — все равно что вонзить зубы в медовые соты, облепленные пчелами, и сглотнуть.

— Я могу представить что угодно, — ответил Кит, запрокинув голову так, чтобы видеть Уилла прямо над собой. 

Затылок его уперся в подобравшийся живот стоящего сзади.

Кит зарекся оборачиваться — в том была их обоюдоострая клятва, без которой путешествия в Преисподнюю и обратно сделались бы простым умиранием — в один конец. Но ведь взглянуть вверх и взглянуть назад, через плечо — это было не одно и то же? 

— Но хочу представлять только тебя. Хотя не уверен, что в миг, когда ты все-таки вернулся, это так уж необходимо. К черту стихосложение, на сегодня хватит. Глупцы, роющиеся в навозных кучах жизни, чтобы найти алмазный перстень мнимого спасения, думают, что поэты только то и делают, что витают в облаках и сочиняют ответ на вопрос, чем пищит комар — гортанью или жопой. Но на самом деле — черт возьми, я могу дать правую руку на отсечение! — нет никого, кто любил бы настоящую жизнь так же сильно, как поэт. Тот, кто может врезать в бумагу свои и чужие чувства, терзающие, накрывающие с головой — жаждет жизни, как хищник жаждет рвать зубами сырое мясо. 

Кит поднялся, выныривая из-под недообъятия одной руки, прижатой к его плечу. Он снова был обнажен, Уилл — снова одет, черное ломалось о белое с золотым, и дух дразнящего ноздри хмеля витал между ними. 

— Ты пьян, — улыбнулся Кит, позабыв, что и сам он выглядит, как безумец, после третьей выкуренной дотла трубки. — Дик Бербедж напился из-за графини Эссекс, отвергнувшей его и его любовь, а что заставило тебя напиваться? Неужто и ты несчастлив? 

В затемненном лице Уилла, в его мутноватых, жадно распахнутых глазах было нечто, могущее напугать. Но Кит не остался бы собой, если бы не сказал ему, как он красив, как выстрадан вязью стихов, и как желанен теперь: без слов, кончиками пальцев, пробежавшими вдоль шеи и скулы, и пересохшими губами, прижатыми к некогда искалеченной руке, повернутой ладонью вверх.

***

 

Уиллу снова казалось, что он плывет, равномерно покачиваясь на волнах собственного опьянения. И это чувство было порождено вовсе не вином, без меры выпитым под облезлой вывеской чаровницы «Сирены». О, нет.

Голос Кита обволакивал его, как всегда, заставлял ярче разгораться то, что теплело в груди с того мига, когда Кит покинул «Сирену», на прощание погладив Уилла по спине. Было горячо, так горячо. Казалось, еще немного — и он сам может вспыхнуть, как свечка, как то черное солнце, которое питалось сиянием Кита. А может быть, он и был этим солнцем?

Уилл открыл глаза, только для того, чтобы вновь их закрыть — так ослепляла его нагота Кита, мрамор и золото, соразмерные пропорции, свойственные античным героям, навсегда оставшимся в холодном камне, только живые и теплые. Такими и должны быть боги, — подумал Уилл кощунственно, и эта мысль вспышкой молнии отозвалась в мозгу и знакомой тягучей тяжестью в паху. 

По странному стечению обстоятельств, или это опять вмешались проказливые боги, Кит прижался губами к шраму на ладони, отозвавшемуся знакомым покалыванием. И не было лучшей памяти о том, в чем они поклялись тогда, в осеннюю ночь, на этом самом месте, у огромной кровати. И не было лучшего подтверждения тому, что оба остались верны своим клятвам.

Уилл обнял Кита, прижался к нему — темным к белому, бархатом к шелку, остро чувствуя, что этого мало, ничтожно мало. Провел ладонью вдоль спины, совсем так, как Кит сделал это с ним в таверне, нашел его губы.

— Я пил вовсе не от несчастья, мастер Кит, — сказал он и улыбнулся приоткрывшимся навстречу губам, утонул в море расплывшихся зрачков. — Я пил от счастья. От любви, такой большой, что мне бы хотелось известить о ней весь мир. А если не весь мир, то хотя бы ту компанию, в которой ты меня оставил. Я пил потому, что огонь, который ты пробудил, мог сжечь меня прямо там, и никакие вина и никакие воды, в которых барахтается наша утлая «Сирена», мне бы не помогли. Помнишь, я говорил тебе когда-то, что все, кроме любви, всего лишь приправа к настоящему блюду? Это понимаем только мы — те, кто пишет кровью собственного сердца, а порой и просто кровью — вместо чернил. Только поэты. 

Он говорил и целовал Кита, и все не мог остановиться — ни целовать, ни говорить.


End file.
